


Riunire Potter - Daughter of Michelangelo

by TMNT12_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fem Harry is Riunire Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT12_Forever/pseuds/TMNT12_Forever
Summary: Strangely enough, this came to me when I was in the kitchen. This is what if Riunire Potter, Fem Harry, was the daughter of Michelangelo, who had been made to destroy them by the Kraang. However Mikey rescued her in time, found out who she was, and despite wanting to keep her, knew he had to give her up so she could stay safe. He is the only one who knows of her existance, apart from Shinigami, who made it so she looked human and not like a mutant turtle, and Karai, who Shinigami would have told anyway





	1. Chapter 1

Strangely enough, this came to me when I was in the kitchen. This is what if Riunire Potter, Fem Harry, was the daughter of Michelangelo, who had been made to destroy them by the Kraang. However Mikey rescued her in time, found out who she was, and despite wanting to keep her, knew he had to give her up so she could stay safe. He is the only one who knows of her existance, apart from Shinigami, who made it so she looked human and not like a mutant turtle, and Karai, who Shinigami would have told anyway.

Prolouge: Goodbye, Riunire

A cloaked shadow ran through the night silently as he held a precious bundle close to him.

As he arrived at his destination, he pulled back the hood of his cloak, as he stared down at the child, his daughter, that he knew he may never see again.

Michelangelo smiled at the forms of two women, who stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Shinigami and Karai. Thank you for doing this" he told them. He was unusually serious, because of what he was about to do.

Karai nodded and held her hands out silently. Mikey whispered something in Riunire's ear, before he kissed her forehead and handed her over.

A tear rolled down his face, as Karai and Shinigami turned around and walked off, carrying his daughter with them. He watched them get in the car then drive off until they disappeared from sight, then, finally, he broke down as he burst out crying.

"RIUNIRE! " he wailed, as the fact he could possibly never see her again, hit him hard. He managed to send a text to his brothers, who found him crying devastated as he stared into the distance.

Raph looked at Leo and Donnie, before he sighed, stooping and picked Mikey up, who latched onto him, as he kept crying. They headed back home, never knowing what Mikey had lost this day, and they never would until Riunire returned to her rightful home, and to the father who will welcome her with open arms.

Meanwhile, Karai unwrapped the blanket from the baby, to reveal a redhead baby with the baby blue eyes of her little brother. "Hello, Riunire. I'm your aunt, Karai. " she told the baby, despite knowing she wouldn't remember her words.

"I hope, one day, you will know why Michelangelo had to give you up. Just know, we will keep an eye on you, I'll make sure of it" she told the unaware baby as they arrived at the hotel of James and Lily Potter, on vacation in America. Stepping out and approaching the holiday home, Karai set her niece down before she knocked, and fled after dropping a letter in the basket that contained her niece.

Karai watched from the shadows as Lily Potter opened the door and saw her smile, head her squeal and tell James Potter "James! Come look at this!" she told him happily. A man appeared at the door and as he saw the baby, he smiled and said "It appears someone did hear our wish. Wait, a letter?" he asked as he picked it up, and opening it, starting to read it out.

'Dear Sir/Madam,

My name is Hamato Michelangelo, and if you are reading this then you have found my daughter Hamato Riunire.

I had to give her up, as if I had kept her, she would be in extream danger, and though I haven't had her that long, I couldn't let that happen.

The truth is, you can't tell anyone this, is that she was made artifically, meant to be a weapon to destroy me and my brothers, by a organisation called the Foot and a group called the Kraang.

I put a stop to that however, when I rescued her. My only request, is that when she is older, can you tell her to look for a woman called Hamato Karai, her aunt.

Through her, hopefully I will be able to reunite with my baby Riunire again.

Yours sincerely

Michelangelo'

James looked at Lily, who nodded "We have to, James, he is her birth father. For now however we have to pass Riunire off as ours. Whoever you are, Michelangelo, thank you for giving us a daughter."

With that they went back inaide, and Karai moved to the car, rejoining Shinigami who restarted the car and drove off, both hoping one day they can meet their niece for real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Riunire is 15 years old. She didn't end up going to Hogwarts, ass she has no magic, but she was trained by a Ninjitsu master called Nakadai Sasuke. She uses nunchuku for weapons, unknowingly using the weapon of her father..

Chapter 1

Riunire stood still as she closed her eyes, sensing where her oponent was. Feeling a shift in the air, her eyes snapped open and she launched a high kick in that direction, but her leg was caught as her oponent threw her down.

"Yame!" her sensei said sharply as Riunire pushed herself up. "Hai, Sensei" she bowed as she stood shakily.

"You have improved excellently, my student, but you are still too impulsive" he told her. Riunire frowned and said "I'm sorry, Sensei, but there is a lot on my mind" she told him apologetically.

He gestured for her to follow and after settling down on the mats, he asked "What is it, my student?".

She sighed and explained" My parents died when I was a baby. However I recently found a letter that revealed I wasn't related to them at all. I have a father out there, somewhere, and I want, no need, to find him. I want to know, why did he give me up? According to the letter, his name is Hamato Michelangelo-" she broke off as she saw the shock on her Sensei's face. But before he could explain why, there was a explosion and they both got up.

He guided her to a hidden room. "Riunire, we don't have much time. I need you to go find the Hamato Clan, tell them you are from the Nakadai Clan, student of Nakadai Sasuke, who sent you. Tell them you are in danger from the Foot Clan. If I am correct, you should finally meet your birth father. Go, quickly! " Sasuke rushed out, as he handed her the nunchuku she had chosen all those years ago. "Sensei-" she began but he cut her off as he shouted "GO! NOW! I believe in you, my girl" he told her and Riunire ran, as tears fell from her eyes.

As she exited the building, she heard her Sensei Sasuke scream, that was cut short. Sobbing, she made her way home, quickly beginning to pack. When the Dursleys arrived home, Riunire was already gone, all evidence she had ever been there gone.

Riunire slumped against the cargo ship wall that she had snuck into. The first place she would look, is New York, America, as years ago a ninja star was found there, meaning it could be the Hamato Clan.

If she couldn't find them there, the next stop was Japan. They did originate from there after all.

Hours later, Riunire snuck off the ship under the cover of darkness, and began searching for a place to stay until she hopefully found the Hamato Clan.

The next night, Riunire stood on a rooftop, her bright red hair tied up into a plait as she held her nunchuku loosely. The young kunoichi sighed as she kept an eye out.

The thing that had led her to find the letter from her true father though, was the very letter from Lily Potter, which went

'Dear Riunire,

My baby girl, you have no doubt grown up well and I wish that I had been there to see it.

If you are reading this though, what I feared has cone to pass.

You were mostly likely never told of the truth, raised to believe that me and James were your true parents.

That couldn't be further from the truth however, because you were left on our doorstep as a baby.

The letter we found in your basket, told us that you were given up to keep you safe.

I gathered from the letter, that your birth father really loved you, enough to give you up to keep you safe.

Your father's name is Hamato Michelangelo, which sounds like a mixture of Japanese and Italian, just like your name which is Hamato Riunire.

There is also a letter that you can find under all your baby stuff.

You can read it at any time, and please remember that we see you as our daughter, even if you are not biologically.

Love,

Lily Potter'

She then thought about the letter she had searched for and found, the letter that turned her life upside down.

It had been from her birth father, and it went like this

'Dear Riunire, my daughter

If you are reading this, then you have been told the truth.

I am not going to lie, and say that I loved you from the first moment I saw you, as a matter of fact, it was the opposite.

You, something made to destroy me and my brothers, weren't what I imagined I would find.

The first few days, I detested you, even going out of my way to ignore you whenever I could.

However soon, you won me over when I actually bothered to truly look at you.

The day I accepted you, was when I saw how much you looked like me.

At that moment, I just couldn't keep hating you but I also knew, I couldn't keep you so I approached my older sister, Karai, and her girlfriend, Shinigami for help.

They agreed to give you to a family that would take care of you, after Shini will change you to look like a human.

The reason for that is that I am a mutant ninja turtle, and through me, you are a mutant as well.

I will give you to them on 2017 July 29th. That day will no doubt break my heart, because as I am writing this you are playing with toys that I got you.

It seems though, if you are reading this, then I may reunite with you in the future, but I am not sure when.

I have to go now, as your younger self is hungry, but always remember, It will break my heart to give you up,

Love,

Your Father, Michelangelo'

Her reaction to the letter had first been hurt, hurt that her father had at first, hated the very sight of her and what she was made to do. The hurt lessened slightly as she finished the letter, reading why her father had to give her up.

Looking up, she saw a few shadows jumping from rooftop to rooftop and she headed towards them, finally hoping to meet her father that gave her up as a baby.

I hope you have enjoyed this. In the next chapter, Riunire meets her father for the first time, and Mikey get the long awaited reunion he had been waiting for, after 15 years, and Raph, Leo and Donnie find out they have a niece.

I have a question, should Riunire go back to her original form or not? Please tell me in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Riunire will reunite with her father, who won't recognise her at first. His brothers find out about their niece and tears galore.

Chapter 2

As Riunire approached the four shadows, she stopped. What if he didn't remember her? What if he had forgotten?

For a minute, Riunire stared at the shadows wondering which one could be her father, if it was him.

She took a deep breath as all her insecurities rose up, unaware that her father had realised they were being watched, until a chain wrapped around her wrist.

Riunire cried out in shock as she came to a stop on her back. Looking up, she froze as she saw four grown up turtles looking down at her. "Good job, Michelangelo" one with a blue bandana said, and she just stopped, before her thoughts burst back to life. Michelangelo? Her father? She found him!

She was jerked up by the one with the red bandana. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he demanded aggressively.

She answered "I am a kunoichi from the Nakadai Clan, student of Nakadai Sasuke. He told me to come look for the Hamato Clan just before he sent me away. I fear that he has been killed by the Foot Clan. And my name? My name is Riunire" she told them as she searched for a reaction.

She saw the one with an orange bandana gasp then asked "My daughter? My little Riunire?" as he visably tried to hold back tears. His brothers looked startled and Red demanded "What is this about a daughter, Mikey?".

Her father smiled wetly as he began to explain " Fifteen years ago, the Kraang made a baby female turtle out of my DNA, they were planning to raise it to fight us no doubt, but I put a stop to that when I rescued her. I kept her a secret from you all, except maybe Sensei, and I named her Riunire. Soon though, I realised that it was too dangerous for me to keep her, so I gave her to Shini, who changed her from looking like a turtle to looking like a human.They took her away nearly fifteen years ago." he told them as he scooped her up in a tight hug.

Raph looked to Leo and Donnie, who looked dumbfounded before he walked to stand in front of Riunire. "Let's start over. My name is Hamato Raphael. You are?" he asked and she smiled answering " My name is Hamato Riunire. Nice to meet you uncle Raphael" she smiled at him.

Donnie and Leo stepped forward as Leo said " My name is Hamato Leonardo, and this is-" Donnie continued smoothly " Hamato Donatello at your service" he told Riunire.

She smiled at them and said "Pleasure to meet you. " then turned to Mikey and said "Hello, dad. Nice to finally meet you" as she smiled.

For Mikey, it almost appeared to be a dream. His daughter had grown up into such a beautiful young woman, and no doubt a even more prettier turtle. He almost expected to wake up and it was a dream, but if it is a dream, he will make the most out of it.

Grabbing her hand gently, not before telling his brothers "i'm going to spend some time with my daughter" he told thrm, still unable to believe he was finally able to say that after so long.

He led her to Murikami's noodle shop, and he opened the door, seating her at a chair as Murikami asked " Hello Michelangelo and..?" he trailed off.

Mikey smiled and answered " Her name is Hamato Riunire, my daughter" he said proudly. Riunire looked startled before she felt a flash of glee at hearing those words.

"Daughter?" the blind chef questioned. "Yeahh... It's kind of a long story. Let's just say she was made by my DNA, a surprise but a pleasant one" he summed up briefly.

The girl said "It's nice to meet you, Murikami-chan" she told him and he replied "It's nice to meet you Riunire." he answered before he said to Mikey "Pizza gyozas coming up, Michelangelo" an her father smiled as he leaned down to whisper to her "You will enjoy this" he promised.

Riunire stared at the little dumplings that her father was devouring at a furious pace. Gingerly picking one up, she took a tiny bite, and Mikey stopped eating long enough to watch her eyes bulge out, and shock appeared on her face.

He chuckled and said "Aren't they nice? Mr Murikami made them just for us since just after we went topside. They have been a hit every since" he told her as she stared at the pizza gyozas suspiciously.

"Come on, you need to hurry up eating as Sensei, my father and your grandfather, will definitely want to meet you" he told her as he finished his gyozas.

She quickly finished, but she almost choked on one until Mikey patted her on the back firmly and she stopped.

"Careful" he told her happily with a smile. "C'mon, we really need to go, I have been out for too long already" he told her as they stopped by a manhole.

Riunire stared at the manhole in disbelief, then up at her father, with her eyebrow arched as if she was asking 'Seriously? A manhole?'.

He only smirked as he had been expecting that before he opened it and dropped himself down into it.

Riunire cried out in shock, her eyes startled as her father's voice floating up to her to say "C'mon 'Nire, do you really think I would let you get hurt?" his voice asked and as she answered back" No.." she began to climb down.

As her feet touched the bottom, her nose scrunched up at the smell, she saw her father waiting patiently.

"Are you ready to meet Master Splinter? " he asked, then clarified as he saw confusion on her face "Your grandfather?"

She nodded quietly her face showing her anxiety and heart going fast. "C'mon then!" he cried out as they started to move forward..

I'm leaving this here for this chapter. In the next one they meet Master Splinter, so I hope you are ready.

God of all: Thank you for your review and if my plans work out, the story should be fairly long.

I will ask again, do any of you want Riunire to go back to be a turtle, or stay a human?

Since I have already screwed Canon up, spat on it, then burned it and danced on the ashes, I figure it would work if she was able to rebecome a turtle, but I want your opinions first, so please tell me in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, like I said, Riunire will be meeting Master Splinter and possibly April, Casey, Shinigami and Karai but if I can't do those four in this chapter, I will do a another that is about Riunire meeting them. Without further ado, let's get on with it.

Chapter 4: Meeting Master Splinter

Riunire trailed behind her father as he led the way. As they reached the entrance however, she stopped and asked timidly "Will he like me?".

Mikey stopped walking as he heard that question and he answered " Of course he will! You are his grandaughter!" he answered, trying to reassure her.

He turned around when she didn't answer and said "Listen, do you think I would lie to you" he asked as baby blue eyes stared into baby blue, him lowering himself to her level.

She shook her head silently, and he smiled as he kissed her forehead "Right, so come on" he urged her gently.

She started to follow him again and just as they were about to enter the dojo, he said without turning around "I need you to stay here while I talk to Sensei. I'll call you in when I have explained, ok?" he asked seriously.

When she nodded, he smiled reassuringly at her as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "You'll be fine 'Nire, trust me" he told her.

She managed to smile back and with that, Mikey entered the dojo. "Michelangelo, your brothers have told me something interesting. Do you know what that may be?" Riunire heard a Japanese accented voice ask. She heard her father reply "You mean, about Riunire, Master Splinter?" and the man, most likely his Sensei, called Master Splinter replied "Yes, Michelangelo." That is when she started to tune them out

As she tuned them out for a few minutes, she snapped back to attention when her father called "Riunire, come in" and slowly she entered, immediately seeing a brown haired rat that had a kimono on, a red-brown one, that reminded her of the one her Sensei used to wear when he was training her.

After she took all of that in, she bowed in respect before she heard her father's father and sensei, also her grandfather tell her "Stand up child".

As she straightened up, she saw that Master Splinter, as he was called had moved closer to her, and was now inspecting her.

When he finished, he nodded before he said " I can definitely see traits of Michelangelo in you, such as you two having the same eyes" as he said that, he smiled, saying "Welcome my grand-daughter" he told her gently and a blinding smile breaks out on her face.

Looking at her father, who bounded over to her and led her out, though not before looking to Master Splinter for permission, who nodded.

He started to show her around the lair. First, he went to the kitchen and straight to the freezer. He paused when he reached it, as he realised that Riunire wasn't following.

As he looked at her expectantly, she started to move again, and when she reached him, he opened the freezer ad Riunire heard a meow coming from the bowl of ice cream.

Looking closer, her eyes narrowed but they opened dramatically as she jumped backwards with an ear piercing screech as the bowl of ice cream formed the shape of a cat. "What is that?!" she shouted in alarm.

Her father laughed as he answered her "That is Ice Cream Kittty. Don't worry, she is harmless. C'mon, don't you want to see her."

Cauiously, Riunire moved closer, her curiousity getting the better of her as she reached out to touch this so called 'Ice Cream Kitty' and flinched slightly as it licked her hand, because of the fact that it left actual ice cream on her hand.

She moved back and asked "Can we move on now?" Mikey nodded and said "I'll spend time with you later, Kitty" he tells the cat made of ice cream.

He then showed her to a room that was shut. "This is Donnie's lab, but you, Nire, are not allowed to go in" he told her sternly and when she nodded, he continued on with the tour.

"As you can see that is the our front room basically" he told you as he gestured to an area with a pinball machine, a sofa and a TV.

He continued to show you around. The first door he stopped at, he told you "This is Raph's room. According to him, no one else is allowed in, but that doesn't stop me" he told Riunire with a smirk, and Riunire giggled quietly.

"Now, moving on" he came to a stop at another door "This is Donnie's room. Apart from him, no one really knows what is in there, and me, Leo and Raph don't want to know. So unless you feel like possibly getting really injured, I suggest you stay out of his room" Mikey told Riunire with no hint he was joking, and so Riunire agreed almost instantly.

"Now, onto Leo's room!" he shouted as they stopped at a door that was covered in stickers that said Space Heroes and showed other pictures. "As you can see, Leo is a Space Heroes- maniac, meaning he is completely obsessed with all things Space Heroes. Now, I saved the best till last- my room!" he finished explaining then he cried out.

He took her to the last room in the hall and said "My room is the best of them all! It has practically everything!" he bragged.

Riunire nodded as she smiled faintly. "However, we need to set you a room up, which reminds me, where are your belongings?" Mikey asked and she went to answer when she heard voices in the front room.

I'm leaving it here, as a cliffhanger. I wonder who those voices were? Why don't you try to guess in the reviews? Also, for the third time, should Riunire turn back into a turtle or not? Because if she does, it will have a big part in the story later, but I need your opinion. It may be longer for the chapters to some out, as I have to plan carefully what will happen and it is no longer coming to me as easily. However, I swear I will not give up on this story, I will finish it, no matter how long it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to end this here but I will give you a ending that will hopefully make you happy. But don't worry, there will be more of Riunire, as she is a character that I will be using more.

Chapter 5 : The Black Parade

When I was a young girl

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band

He said, daughter, when you grow up

Would you be the savior of the broken

The beaten, and the damned?

He said, will you defeat them?

Your demons and all the non-believers?

Riunire stared out at the sun, her hard baby blue eyes glinting.

It had been a long year and she was exhausted, angry and grievingShe was the only remaining turtle that was left. Her father had given his life to protect her, when they had been ambushed.

The plans that they have made?

Because one day I'll leave you

A phantom to lead you in the summerTo join the black parade

When I was a young boy

My father took me into the cityTo see a marching band

He said, son, when you grow up

You will be the savior of the broken

The beaten, and the damned?

Her uncles had just disappeared without a trace, no one could find them. It was now up to Riunire to be the one to protect the city that had made her, the city that seemed to welcome her back with open arms.

Sometimes I get the feeling

He's watching over me

And other times I feel like I should go

And through it all

The rise and fall

The bodies in the streets

And when you're gone, we want you all to know

Sometimes, Riunire felt the presence of the ones she had lost, as if they were right next to her

We'll carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it

Riunire never gave up over the years, she kept going and defeated the bad guys, however one day she knew she had to continue her legacy, so that same year, she found a mutant gecko called Jake.

Later that year, he asked her out and two years later he proposed in the same spot they met.

A world that sends you reeling

From decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it black

And take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear

Defiant to the end

We hear the call

Despite being happy with how her life was, Riunire still had nightmares sometimes. Nightmares of her life before, when she was with her father, uncles and the others. She also had pleasant dreams, of the good times thst they had had together.

To carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

Years later, Riunire screamed as she pushed, but soon it was over, and she was smiling as she held her baby.

Years later, Dakota went through what her mother had many years earlier as she gave birth to twins, called Neko and Kami.

On and on, we carry through the fears(Oh, oh, oh)

Disappointed faces of your peers(Oh, oh, oh)

Take a look at me'

Cause I could not care at allDo or dieYou'll never make me

Because the world

Will never take my heart

You can try

You'll never break me

She wiped a tear away as she stared up at the moon. April and Casey, Karai and Shinigami had fallen in the final fight against the Shredder, so she was alone in all the meaning of the words.

To say the least, she was tired. She had no one or nothing left for her here, except for the fact she needed to carry on. Then her attention was caught as her husband called her and she amended her statement. She had a husband, a daughter and grandchildren that needed her right here.

Years Later

Riunire smiled at her grandchildren, her aged and wrinkled face kind.

Her grandaughter, Kami said "I love you, Gran" as she wiped away at her baby blue eyes and Neko cried into her shoulder.

Riunire smiled weakly at the girl "I know sweetie, but it is time for me to go. I have people waiting for me. And when it is your time, I will be waiting for you as well" she told them just as her breathing slowed and her eyes closed for the final time.

Riunire opened her eyes slowly and looked around but stopped as her eyes fell on a familiar turtle that smiled at her and looked just like the last time she saw him.

Looking down, she saw that she looked younger as well. She locked eyes with her father, then with her uncles, grandfather, then April and Casey, Karai and Shinigami.

She smiled and breathed out lightly "Father" as she walked towards him and together, they all disappeared into the light...

Wow. I have had a lot of fun writing this story but I decided to end it here because I was losing interest in this story but I didn't want to leave it unfinished. I hope you enjoted this.,


End file.
